I'll Show You Predictable
by Let Me Fall-Let Me Break
Summary: Taylor wants to show Troy just how unpredictable she is...


_**AN: So this is set about four years after college and Taylor and Troy are married. Umm Yea that's it I guess…ok read and review my pretties…DISCLAIMER: Not mine and umm as far as i know its still illegal to own people...**___

"_No Chad it's not her that's boring. I still love her with all my heart its that….No you idiot I love her cooking my baby can cook ok….If you would stop talking I could tell you what it is damn….It's the sex it's plain I mean its good still but we've been married 5 years and we only have sex three times a month and only once and missionary Its predictable….. Man I was soooo tempted to buy her a Kama Sutra book for Christmas you have no clue….Is Kelsi still good in bed?…Damn….Alright I'll see you later man. Later." Troy hung up unaware of Taylor standing outside his office door hearing every word of his conversation. _

"_I'll show him predictable." No way was Taylor losing the love of her life because she was boring in bed. Taylor went into the library of their 12 room home and called Sharpay. _

"_Hello…Hey Shar I need help…Troy says I'm boring and predictable in bed…Yea…In an hour Kay…Bye" Taylor hung up the phone and went to tell Troy she was going out. _

_~~**~~**~~**~~Two Weeks Later~~**~~**~~**~~ _

_Sharpay had come over to see the finished product; the element of Troy's destruction. Taylor slipped into a pair of white hot pants that were more like panties they were so short. On top of the hot pants she tied a black scarf. Her bikini top matched the scarf. The icing on the cake were her 3 3/4" red heels with straps that laced up her legs. _

_"He is never going to stand a chance," Sharpay said. _

_"I hope so Shar do you think I can pull this off," Taylor said nervously. She dabbed a few drops of perfume at her pulse points including the small of her back, on top of her "yum yum" tattoo, and in between her thighs. _

"_Of Course I taught you. Now just remember you aren't Taylor Bolton nice respectable housewife of US Weekly's "Sexiest man on earth" Troy Bolton. You are Taylor Bolton hot hot hot sex kitten getting her man back." Sharpay said. Taylor nodded and gave Sharpay a hug whispering her thanks. _

_As she walked out to her car, a black 2006 Solora, the smell of Taylor's perfume floated through the air. "Good luck," Sharpay said. _

_"Thanks." Taylor laughed. _

_The whole way to the party Taylor was getting into character like Sharpay had taught her. In under thirty minutes she was at the penthouse building. It was going on one a.m, and the party was guaranteed to be jumping now. Taylor tossed the valet her keys and sashayed her way to the elevator. She could feel the eyes of everyone in the parking structure on her, male and female alike. She didn't bother to stand in line, but went straight to the bouncer. _

_"What's going down Taylor?" he greeted he remembered her from when her Sharpay, Kelsi and Gabriella used party all the time before they got married. _

_"More like what's up," Taylor said staring pointedly at his crotch. _

_"The main party is upstairs," he said stepping out of the way. Taylor smiled as she entered the elevator and pushed P. _

_She gave her hair one last toss as the elevator reached P and chimed. The doors slowly opened and Trina's "Da Baddest Bitch" blasted out of the system. Almost immediately Taylor headed to the bar. She walked through the center of the party, making sure that everyone in attendance saw her. She hadn't been at the bar five seconds before the bartender set a Cosmopolitan before her. _

_"Courtesy of the man over there," he said. _

_Taylor nodded as she sipped the cool liquor, but didn't so much as pay the man a glance. She had bigger fish to fry. Her husband. _

_"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Ryan asked Troy. They were both standing on the patio checking out all the women. _

_"I'm seeing enough pussy here to keep me busy for the next month at least," Troy said tipping his Heineken to a pretty blonde. _

"_If you weren't married." Zeke said pointing to Troy's wedding ring. _

_"I think he means that grade A piece of ass sitting at the bar," Chad said shaking his head in admiration. _

_Troy immediately looked towards the bar at the same time Taylor located him. Their eyes met and Troy was automatically hooked again and instantly reminded of every single reason why he loved his woman. He had seen her dressed sexy before they had gotten married but tonight she set his cock on fire like no time before. His balls tightened and his cock hardened as her eyes perused his frame and focused on his lips. His nostrils flared and his hand tightened on his beer bottle as her tongue, with a stud in its center, one that hadn't been there since they had gotten married, snaked out and licked a drop of red liquid that ran down the side of her straw. A slow, satisfied smile spread across Taylor's face as she broke their eye contact and walked away from the bar. _

_"Damn Troy! That is not your wife. If she is umm you wanna trade." Ryan crowed. _

_Troy didn't acknowledge that comment. His entire focus was centered on the best piece of ass _

_he had seen ever. "I'll check y'all later." _

_Taylor stepped back into the shadows as she watched Troy suavely search for her. This gave her time to view her man at a more leisurely pace. At 6'2" Troy Bolton was severely fuckable. His penetrating blue eyes only added to the urban player look he was obviously going for with his black Abercrombie shirt and blue jeans. _

_From where she was standing Taylor could see the slight protrusion his ass made through his shirt. 'I wonder if he'll play along' She thought . Missy's "One Minute Man" was the perfect opportunity for her to find out. The club was already as crowded as it was going to get so that gave Taylor the perfect cover. She walked out of the shadows and strutted past Troy, caressing his butt as she did so. _

_Troy automatically grabbed her hand upon recognizing her. "What's your name again? I know we've met before but I just cannot remember your name." he asked wasting no time. He was going to play this game and better than her. _

_"Why? That's not what you want to know," Taylor teased. She liked how this was going but it was time to see just how far he would go in this game. _

_"And what do I want to know?" he asked staring her up and down. _

_For one second Taylor turned away, gifting Troy with a quick view of her round, firm backside and the cute Yum-Yum tattoo something he hadn't seen her show purposefully in the longest time. She turned to face him again and approached him. She didn't stop until she had him against a wall. _

_"You want to know how good I can suck your dick and how tight my pussy is," she said leaning forward to bite his lower lip and fondle his crotch. _

_This was definitely going to be easy, Taylor smiled to herself as his dick hardened noticeably. He didn't, or couldn't, speak as Taylor edged closer to him and unzipped his fly. "It's Taylor by the way". Easing a small hand inside she felt the pulsing hot stiffness of him. Sweat broke out on Troy's forehead and across his back as he felt her part the fly of his boxers and touch him. Ryan was right this wasn't his wife. _

_You know lil' mama ain't with that quick shit _

_You betta break me off stiff tongue or stiff dick _

"Mmmm," Taylor said licking her lips as Troy's dick pulsed against her fingertips. 

Troy sharply inhaled as her nails scathed the underside of his erection, from base to tip. His head fell back against the wall and his eyes squeezed shut. Taylor took that as her cue to zip him back up and walk away just as Sharpay had said leave him chasing you. 

"What the fuck!" Troy cursed as he opened his eyes and saw that she was gone. 

Three seconds later he spotted her in the middle of the dance floor dancing to Foxy Brown's "Candy." Troy's face flamed red as he mumbled under his breath. This woman has got to be kidding. Checking to make sure his clothes were in order he entered the crowd and didn't stop until he was at her back. At that precise moment Taylor bent over and basically her entire ass was visible. Troy couldn't stop himself from running his hand across the smooth mocha cheeks. Taylor moved her cheeks against his hands, urging him to smack them. Which he enthusiastically did. 

_Said he wanna know how I taste _

_I taste just like candy...so dance with me_

"Mmm, yeah like that," Taylor said standing to her feet. She could already feel her wicked juices flowing and the anticipation of the "kill" was getting to her. 

"You like it rough?" Troy demanded yanking her back into his arms praying that she would say yes he couldn't handle the basic crap they did and was pretty sure he would rape her for the kind of sex he needed right then. 

Taylor moaned and turned her face up to his. She didn't speak, but she did stick her pierced tongue out. Troy hungrily sucked on it and the moved to the music. Taylor used everyone of her new kissing techniques on Troy. She sucked, she licked, she nibbled and finally she submitted. 

Troy's hands caressed every inch of skin he could get to. Taylor could feel her nipples tightening and her panties were becoming increasingly wet. 

"I can smell how much you want me," Troy said into Taylor's neck. His right hand slid into the underside of her top and massaged her nipple in time to the beat of the music. His other hand began to make its way to the waistband of her hot pants. Without permission Troy slid his hand inside her t-back thong and entered her with his middle finger. 

Oh he is good, Taylor smiled secretly trying not to give in letting Sharpay's word of 'you are in control' echo in her ears. He was fingering her and palming her breast in perfect synchronization. He was good, but he wasn't good enough for this game playing Taylor. As if his touch hadn't affected her at all she walked away from him for the second time. 

Taylor entered the plush, spacious bathroom and giggled happily. Troy Bolton had no idea who he was fucking with. She was not his goody two-shoes housewife that has dinner on the table by 7:30 and was in bed by 11:00 and up again by 6:30am to lay out his clothes and wake him up by 9:00 so he was in his production office by 10:30. No this was pre-marriage after college 

Taylor the one who would chase a man and leave him hangin just for the fun of it. Oh yea she was back. And loving it. 

Still smiling she bent over and tightened the straps that criss-crossed up her legs. 

"You think this is funny?" Troy growled. 

"You have no idea how much," Taylor said standing to her feet daring him to take her on in a war of words. 

"You're nothing but a cocktease," Troy sneered. 

Taylor turned around and almost felt sorry for him he was after all her husband. His cock was obviously painfully erect by the way it tented his jeans. Reaching out she pulled him to her by his belt buckle. "How about I make you feel good then?" Taylor asked. 

She knew it was killing him to ask, but he did. "How good?" 

Chills raced down Troy's spine as she reached over and turned the lock. "Sit there," she said pointing to the circular couch that stood in the middle of the room. Troy practically raced to the couch and while his back was turned Taylor slipped a Hall's drop in her mouth. 

"You better not be fucking around, Taylor." Troy commanded as he unbuckled his belt. 

"Stop!" Taylor ordered him. In her sexiest stroll she walked over to Troy and knelt between his knees. Stroking his legs she peered up at him with her chocolate brown eyes. "Do you think you're ready for this?" 

"I'm always ready to get my dick sucked," Troy said crudely he didn't know what was going on but he felt like a 22 year old again before him and Taylor became serious. 

Taylor smirked as she snatched his dick out of his pants and dug her nails into it. Troy winced and instinctively lifted up to relieve the pressure. 

"Play nice," Taylor said and dipped her head. 

Troy groaned as her hot, moist mouth settled over his cock. Her tongue was icy fire and that stud had to be illegal. Taylor could barely deepthroat him he was so big and she was out of practice, but she managed. Her tongue licked every nook and cranny of his head and then she blew on it. The icy fire the menthol created was mindblowing when combined with cool air. 

Troy's hips moved as Taylor's head rhythmically moved up and down. 

Using a trick she used on him often Taylor formed a suction tunnel with her mouth and sucked him like a lollipop. As she worked Troy over she peered up at him through her lashes and smiled. He was laid back full length on his back, his hands over his face. Ten seconds later Taylor knew by the force of his hip movements that he was close to coming. She pulled him out of her mouth and said, "Tell me what and how much you want it." 

Troy knew exactly what she wanted to hear she used to make him say it back when they were dating. "I wanna cum so fucking hard in your mouth and I want you to swallow it all," he demanded. 

Taylor pondered his request for a second before she said, "I don't think you deserve that." But her head did go back and she continued to suck him off. At the precise moment, using a secret trick Kelsi of all people had taught her back in college, she pressed her fingertip under his cock and watched as Troy came. 

As he calmed down he sat up and noticed he was still full and standing painfully straight up. 

"What did you do to me?" Taylor only shook her head as she went to the faucet and washed her hands. She walked to the door and unlocked it. Before opening it she turned to Troy and said, "If you actually wanna know how tight it is I suggest you follow me." 

Without looking back to see if he was there Taylor went to the elevator and once they were inside she opened a hidden panel and pushed a button marked B. The elevator doors opened to an absurdly decadent bedroom. In the middle of the white-carpeted room was a huge four-poster bed that sat on a 3 or 4-foot platform. Taylor didn't stop until she was up the stairs and sitting on the Italian silk comforter. 

"Show me how much you want to fuck me," Taylor said. 

Troy needed no further encouragement as he undressed in record time. Standing in only his boxers he walked up the stairs and stood in front of her. Taylor stood to her feet and faced away from Troy. Slowly, she unwrapped the scarf and threw it across the room. Moving on she unzipped the hot pants and slipped out of them. After removing her top she was left in only her black barely there thong and her heels. Bending over, Taylor climbed on all fours onto the bed and sprawled onto her back. 

Troy thought his cock would burst then and there. This woman was the epitome of sex and could not be his wife. Her body alone screamed _'fuck me in everyway that you can think of' _. And her mouth was a gift from God. He could feel his pulse beating in the tip of his cock as he remembered the way she looked on her knees before him. 

"I need your help," Taylor purred breaking him out of his reverie. Pulling him down next to her she took his hand and eased it into her panties. Troy's eyes rolled back into his head at the feel of her soaking wet pussy. Using his pointer and middle finger he began to work her, slowly and then increasing the pace. As Taylor began to moan Troy leaned over and gave her breasts the same amount of attention. Taylor lifted his head and kissed him just when her orgasm hit her. 

"Ohh yes!" Taylor purred as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body. 

"Shit!" Troy breathed as she watched Taylor jerk over and over. As many times as he had fucked this woman he had never seen her have multiple orgasms. If it was the last thing he did he had to get inside her. 

Taylor pulled Troy's hand out of her panties and licked her juices clean off his fingers. 

Unconsciously, Troy's erection bucked against Taylor's hip. 

Staring at him from beneath her lashes she slyly asked, "You want some?" 

"Hell yes!" 

Taylor lay back on the pillows and pulled her thong off. "Knock yourself out." 

Slipping out of his boxers Troy got to his knees and faced Taylor. Damn he is big. Kneeing her legs apart Troy kissed a wet trail down her body and stopped. He stuck his tongue out and flicked her clit. Oh he still is an A+ pussy eater, Taylor remembered fondly as she reluctantly pushed Troy onto his back. 

"Uh huh, you wanted to know how tight this is and I'm going to show you." Taylor straddled his hips and allowed the tip of his dick to be sucked into her. "How does it feel?" Taylor purred as she moved in mini circles. 

"You're so tight," Troy said pinning her with his smoky blue gaze. 

Taylor repeated the same torture three more times before she illicited the ultimate revenge. "Beg me for it." And he did. He begged and pleaded until Taylor finally decided to end this part of his torture. 

"Don't move," Troy panted. 

Taylor knew it was painful to him because of how tight she was because he hadn't been inside her for about 3 months coupled with the fact that she was clenching her inner muscles. "I thought you liked tight?" Taylor taunted as she rocked back and forth on him. 

Troy's mind said pain and told him to push her off, but his body said pleasure and told him to thrust deeper. As Taylor came down to grind against his pelvis his hips thrust back and he was in as deep as he could go. Taylor barely caught the moan that tumbled out of her mouth as she felt Troy's head hit her uterus. Leaning back a bit Taylor began to gyrate and grind down on him. 

"Faster," Troy whispered. 

"I can't hear you," Taylor said stopping in mid motion. 

"Ride my dick faster!" Troy yelled his blue eyes shooting fire and his hands tightening on Taylor's hips. 

"That's what I like to hear," Taylor smiled as she moved on him like a cowboy at a rodeo. "You like it Troy? Is it as tight as you thought?" Taylor asked, leaning over and letting her nipples rub against his chest. 

Troy could only nod as he grabbed her hips and threw his head back. Taylor could tell he was loving it by the way his neck veins clenched and how he bit his lip. Troy asked for faster, but Taylor would go slower until he begged her. When he'd ask for harder or deeper she'd ignore him until he pleaded with her. Revenge can be so sweet, Taylor thought. 

Almost forty-five minutes later Taylor felt herself tensing up with an orgasm. "I'm cummin!" Troy moaned at the same time. 

"Give it to me deep," Taylor said rubbing her clit against him. 

Troy tried to hold it back as long as possible, but finally he spasmed and came deep inside Taylor. Taylor felt every spurt, one after another, and screamed when it triggered her orgasm. As every delicious liquid shudder ripped through her body Taylor panted and moaned Troy's name. When the final ripple had passed Taylor threw her hair back and looked down. 

She giggled as she gingerly pulled him out of her. Troy Bolton had passed out while still rubbing her clit! Taylor got dressed and wrote a little note, leaving it on a special place. As the elevator passed the penthouse it opened and Troy's friends walked in. 

"Hey Tay. Have you seen Troy?" Ryan asked giving her a hug. 

Taylor gave them a satisfied smile and pointed out the B button. The elevator let her off at the parking structure and they pushed the B button. The door was hanging open and they hadn't walked two feet in the room before the smell of sex overpowered them. 

"Oh shit…" Zeke said chuckling.

"She must've fucked him good," Chad laughed as he climbed the steps and slapped Troy's face. 

"Huh! What!" 

"Wake up man," Chad said. 

"Where is she?" Troy asked. 

"Gone," Ryan said throwing Troy his clothes. 

"But she left something for ya," Chad said. 

Troy looked down and saw a note resting on top of his crotch. He unfolded it and it read: 

_How's that for predictable _

_Taylor _

Troy refolded the note and got ready to go home to his wife. Smiling the whole time.


End file.
